Project Summary/Abstract The Pittsburgh MSTP brings together the synergetic research and clinical strengths of Carnegie Mellon University of the University of Pittsburgh. Trainees are selected from a national pool of over 400 applicants with superior academic records. Our program prepares trainees for careers as physician scientists through rigorous research training, a MSTP-specific curriculum comprised of 10 courses or rotations including tiered professional development courses, journal clubs, exposure to interdisciplinary research and ethical training, and events and activities designed to enhance program identify and exposure to role models. The opportunities to participate in top-tier research is broad, with 20 affiliated graduate programs and 118 participating faculty. The curriculum integrates PhD and MD training throughout the course of the program. A subset of students graduate in December and participate in a 5 month MSTP- supported postdoctoral fellowship prior to residency. A core feature of the program is proactive mentoring by Career Advisors individually matched with students at the outset of matriculation. Our IDP process is robust and focuses on development of new skills, identifying resources, framing goals and strategizing to overcome obstacles. Student performance is followed through a comprehensive web-based database with tiered access and yearly Promotions Committee review. Student involvement is integrated into the administrative structure with extensive logistical support and feedback from student committees. Programmatic oversight includes a student-faculty curriculum committee, a Steering committee a Strategic Planning Committee and an External Advisory Board. Average time to completion is 7.7 years. Training outcomes are very strong, with graduates averaging over 5 publications each, with matches to premier residencies and success in academic careers. Currently there are 71 students in the program. Funds are requested to support from 24-28 trainees annually for a period of five years beginning July 2017. Data are provided to support our belief that we have a proven history of attracting outstanding trainees and placing them in positions for future career development.